


Figure It Out As You Go

by Murzick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kink, M/M, Straight/Queer Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murzick/pseuds/Murzick
Summary: Стив гетеросексуален, но имеет фетиш на мужские ноги. А Тони очень хочет ему помочь.





	Figure It Out As You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Figure It Out As You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177989) by [viklikesfic (v_angelique)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic). 



Сбор данных занял много времени, пока Тони не стал достаточно уверен в своей теории, чтобы обличить Стива. Но прожив несколько месяцев в башне вместе со всеми, он действительно был уверен. Он видел, как глаза Стива сбивались с пути, видел слабый румянец на его щеках, как он отводит взгляд или сбегает в другую комнату, когда это случается. В этом нет ничего выделяющегося, ничего слишком очевидного для всех, кто не обратит внимания. Стив не смущался при виде буферов Наташи или задницы Клинта, или чего-то в этом роде. Но каждый раз, когда рядом с ним кто-то из сокомандников мужского пола оказывается босиком, взгляд Стива перенаправляется на эти ноги, как магнит, всегда указывающий на север. Наташа достаточно часто ходила босиком возле Стива, поэтому Тони точно знает, что это работает только с мужскими ногами — не только Наташа, Стив никогда не обращал внимание на фетиши, которые гарантировали бы внимание всем женщинам в туфлях на шпильках и с ремешками, встречающимся на праздниках и благотворительных мероприятиях. Точнее, он оценивал женщин самих по себе, но никогда не смотрел ниже колен.  
  
Тони немного навеселе, когда наконец-то решает вызвать Стива на этот разговор. Он следил за товарищем по команде, и сейчас Стив должен рано отправиться спать, после того как он просидел час с командой на общей территории. На этот раз виновником был Брюс, что происходило довольно часто, что он вообще не был большим поклонником обуви. Но, Стив, похоже, не стал реагировать более равнодушно.  
  
— Хей, — Тони останавливает его в коридоре возле лифта, достаточно далеко от остальных, чтобы их не слышали, — Могу я поговорить с тобой?  
  
— Э-э… Конечно, Тони. Что такое?  
  
— Как твой дружелюбный местный лидер по пропаганде сексуальной неоднородности 21-го века, — начал Тони с лёгкой усмешкой, — я подумал, что могу дать тебе пару… советов.  
  
Ожидаемо, Стив начинает нервничать.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я заметил, Стив, — мягко объясняет Тони, положив руку ему на плечо — тебе нравится смотреть на ноги парней, верно?  
  
Стив становится невероятно красным и опускает взгляд в пол.  
  
— Серьёзно, это нормально. Твой фетиш очень распространенный. Я просто подумал, может никто тебе не говорил, что такое РornНub, ты мог бы не волноваться каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь из Мстителей снимает обувь.  
  
— Иисусе, Тони, — Стив поднимает руку ко лбу и сжимает виски — я не могу просто… посмотреть  _порно_.  
  
— Конечно можешь. Или… ты имеешь в виду, что этого недостаточно? Потому что ты можешь  _просто_  найти парня гея в Grindr, чтобы удовлетворить твой фетиш, если это больше тебе подходит.  
  
— Я не гей! — восклицает Стив, и Тони слегка хмурится, но это не звучит как реакция гомофоба, скорее просто как факт.  
  
— Я этого и не говорил — парирует он — тебе не обязательно быть геем… на самом деле, подожди, давай присядем, — предлагает Тони, осторожно утягивая Стива за предплечье к креслу на двоих, спрятанному в нише.  
  
— Хорошо, — объясняет он, когда они садятся бок о бок, почти сталкиваясь, — во-первых, разница между основной сексуальной ориентацией и фетишем здесь имеет большое значение. Что-то конкретное, особенное в значительной степени, называется фетишем. Они есть не у всех. Он не должен совпадать с гендером, который тебя привлекает. Я слышал о геях в ногах у женщин, возможно у тебя так же, только наоборот.  
  
— О, пожалуй, — Стив скребет затылок, выглядя растерянным и смущенным.  
  
— В общем, нет ничего плохого в поиске того, что ты хочешь, чего-то особенного. Тебе просто нужно установить границы, чтобы парени знали, что для тебя это только ноги. Ты можешь полностью делать это с помощью приложений, просто уточнишь свой профиль. О… да, вероятно, это не лучшая идея для капитана Америки, но я мог бы поискать отдельно для тебя. Или секс-работник! Они потрясающе работают с осторожностью, границами и остальным дерьмом.  
  
— Эм… я не знаю, Тони. Не уверен, что готов к такой скорости, — он немного улыбается, обаятельно, как мальчишка, и Тони не может не рассмеяться.  
  
— Ты никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь, — говорит он с весёлой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Возможно. Наверное, я даже не думал об этом.  
  
— Для тебя это новое? С войны?  
  
— О, нет, — Стив снова краснеет, пытаясь пригладить шов на штанах. — Точно нет. Просто я… Я имею в виду, что я не думал о том, чтобы что-то  _сделать_ , знаешь… вот так. Мне  _нравятся_  женщины.  
  
— Никогда не говори, что не попробуешь. Позволь мне спросить тебя. Как ты думаешь, ты будешь удовлетворен в постели, если никогда этого не сделаешь? Например, смотри, ты встретишь милую леди, полюбишь её, устроишь здоровую моногамную жизнь… Ты будешь чувствовать, как что-то упускаешь?  
  
— Я не знаю, — спокойно говорит Стив. Он кажется немного потерянным, — я никогда… я имею в виду… — он тяжело выпускает воздух, сжав губы и становится собранным, застывшим, как перед миссией. — Я не заканчиваю без мыслей об этом. Я делал это с женщинами раньше. Но я все ещё… думаю об этом. Перед финишем.  
  
— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Тони, пытаясь сделать свой голос тёплым и поддерживающим, а не насмехаться над тем, что Стив кажется не способен сказать _кончить_  или  _оргазм_ , — это звучит как определение фетиша из учебника. Но это не конец света. Ты всегда можешь поэкспериментировать с девушками. Или, может, даже найдешь постоянную непредубежденную девушку, которая не будет развлекаться с кем-то другим. В наши дни это более распространено, чем раньше.  
  
— Возможно, — Стив хмурится, поджав губы, — я думаю… мне нужно об этом подумать. Но, эм… ты не будешь против? Если у меня появятся вопросы?  
  
— Я только за, — усмехается Тони, — они назвали меня командной шлюхой не просто так, — он легко хлопнул Стива по плечу, дружелюбно, прежде чем встать на ноги, — и я ничего никому не скажу, если тебя это беспокоит.  
  
Мгновение Стив смотрит на него, затем кажется расслабляется, — Не беспокоит.  
  
Через несколько недель после их беседы Стив пишет и спрашивает url порнхаба, это очаровательно. Спустя ещё несколько недель после  _этого_ , одним вечером, примерно в девять, Джарвис передаёт, что Стив хотел бы увидеть Тони в своей квартире, когда тому будет удобно. Тони спускается через пятнадцать минут и с удивлением обнаруживает, что Стив выглядит нехарактерно нервным.  
  
— Эм… Привет. Ты хочешь… я могу налить тебе стакан воды или что-то ещё? У меня нет пива, но… м-м…  
  
— Нет, со мной все хорошо, — Тони останавливает его бессвязный, рассеивающий настроение поток слов с располагающей улыбкой, — чем я могу тебе помочь, Стив?  
  
— Эм.  
  
Тони не уверен, почему какой-то вопрос так всполошил другого мужчину, тот тяжело опирается на диван, нервно потирает руки. Тони поднимает брови и садится на противоположный диван.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Роджерс?  
  
— Я видел тебя в пятницу ночью.  
  
Тони хмурится, мысленно возвращается в пятницу и пытается вспомнить, что он делал. Или… правильнее…  _с кем_  он делал, он осознает, вспоминает двадцать какого-то адвоката, который побывал в его постели. Филипп. — Где? — он спрашивает чтобы просто внести ясность. Вряд ли они могли быть ночью в городе или где-то ещё, прежде чем отправиться в пентхаус и заняться приятным грубым сексом. И никто не мог проникнуть в пентхаус, когда Тони внутри, без разрешения, которое передаётся через Джарвиса.  
  
— В лифте. Я вызвал его чтобы подняться из спортзала, а вы двое были в нем. Ты… не заметил. Я поехал на следующем.  
  
— _Ох_ , — Тони засмеялся, проводя рукой по волосам. Да, это имело смысл. Он вспомнил, что делал в том лифте, его рука тогда спустилась в штаны Филиппа со спины. Неловко. — прости, если мы заставили тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке, я просто… не знал, что ты по мужчинам, я думаю. Я был удивлён. Он твой парень?  
  
— Неа, — легко улыбнулся Тони, — случайная связь, и я не по… на самом деле. В пятницу это было просто для снятия стресса. Я делаю это время от времени. Не так часто, как пресса заставила бы тебя поверить, но… — он пожимает плечами, — достаточно часто.  
  
— Правда. Хорошо. Итак… у меня есть вопрос к тебе. И ты можешь ответить нет. Я имею в виду, я не хочу чтобы это было благотворительным проектом, так что…  
  
— Стив, — прерывает Тони, быстро сообразив, куда это ведёт. Он гений не за красивые глаза. — я знаю, что такое испытывать на себе жалость. Поверь мне. Я бы никогда не сделал так. Что ты хочешь?  
  
— Что ж… — взгляд Стива устремляется в пол. — Я подумал, может быть эти… эксперименты, которые, ты считаешь, я должен попробовать. Возможно, ты заинтересован? — его глаза светятся надеждой на последних словах, и Тони пытается не засмеяться от его искренности. Он старается улыбнуться достаточно широко чтобы успокоить. Он определённо не намерен сказать «нет» такому лицу.  
  
— Звучит весело. Имеешь в виду что-нибудь конкретное?  
  
На этом Стив становится  _действительно_  красным.  
  
— Я … Не уверен. Может, я могу просто… прикасаться? И выяснить, куда двигаться дальше?  
  
— Звучит, как хороший старт, — Тони соглашается и начинает разуваться. Так как у него не было планов на вечер, на встречу он пришёл в мокасинах и кашемировых носках под ними. — Я хотел бы установить некоторые правила.  
  
 — О… Конечно, — соглашается Стив, с маленькой задержкой, когда появилась левая нога Тони. Это слишком просто.  
  
— Я не хочу напугать тебя. Если мы собираемся сделать это, должно быть ясно, что это не обязательство, с твоей стороны… серьёзно, Стив. Это эксперимент. Мне нравится наука. Так что я не хочу чтобы ты чувствовал будто твои желания, то, чего ты хочешь или то, чего ты не хочешь, это правильный или неправильный ответ.  
  
Стив сглотнул и снова поднял глаза на Тони.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
— Без проблем. Правила. Ничего, что тебе не нравится, просто скажи, и мы остановимся или сделаем что-то другое. Мы сделаем все, что ты захочешь попробовать, просто попроси. Я не буду прикасаться к тебе чем-нибудь, что выше колен. Я понимаю, что остальная часть меня тебя не привлекает, и я за это не в обиде.  
  
— Извини, — бормочет Стив в смущении.  
  
— Эй. Нет. Что я только что сказал?  
  
Стив прикусывает губы. — Ладно.  
  
— Хорошо. Последнее правило, я не буду вести себя особенно активно, если ты меня не попросишь. Я не хочу чтобы ты нервничал из-за моих действий, когда ты просто пытаешься исследовать в своём темпе. Так что, все хорошо? Что-нибудь добавить?  
  
Стив качает головой. — Думаю, нет. Могу я… начать прямо сейчас?  
  
Тони улыбается и хлопает по подушке дивана, но не по той, которая рядом с ним. Как только Стив пересаживается, Тони перемахивает ногами на его бедра и разворачивается, упираясь в подушки спинки и подлокотника.  
  
— О боже, — Стив бормочет почтительно, и Тони стоит очень больших усилий не смеяться.  
  
— Подходят под твои требовательные стандарты? — поддразнивает Тони, и Стив слегка улыбается, прежде чем вернуть внимание его ногам.

  
— Да, — просто говорит он, а затем кладет одну огромную ладонь поверх правой ноги Тони, медленно ведёт ею до кончиков пальцев. Сначала он безмятежно изучает, обдумывает, обхватывает ноги Тони, обнимает ладонью свод стопы, легонько сжимая, и Тони мгновенно закрывает глаза, позволяя себе выпасть из реальности. Он чувствует себя хорошо, если не особенно сексуально. Физические прикосновения всегда доставляли ему наслаждение, но он не всегда мог довериться им. Стиву легко доверять.  
  
После нескольких минут поглаживаний, однако, глаза Тони снова распахиваются при лёгком прикосновении, будто кисточкой, к внутренней стороне стопы, и он неуверенно дергается, испустив небольшое задыхающееся хихиканье.  
  
— Щекотно, — говорит он без необходимости.  
  
А Стив, гаденыш, усмехается и делает это снова, ловя голень Тони другой рукой, когда он снова дергается.  
  
— Ой?  
  
— Ты ублюдок, — задыхается Тони, потому что, конечно, он щекочет, и Тони выгибается, пытаясь ногами оттолкнуться от колен Стива и уползти, но подлокотник дивана вообще не даёт куда-либо сдвинуться, а Стив ловко чередуется, то щекотя, то хватая лодыжки Тони, чтобы он не поднимал ноги. После нескольких минут смеха со слезами на глазах, Тони призывает к милосердию, и Стив прекращает. Руки нежно и крепко держат ноги Тони на месте.  
  
— Прости, — Стив улыбается, и совсем не звучит сожалеющим.  
  
— Как, чёрт возьми, ты, — вздыхает Тони, а затем Стив надавливает большими пальцами на арку левой ноги, и Тони выпускает совершенно неконтролируемый стон удовольствия.  
  
— Я сделаю это с тобой, — обещает Стив, его тон внезапно становится низким и соблазнительным. И, хотя все это только для Стива, Тони не может ничего сделать с тем, что комбинация этого голоса и глубокого давления больших пальцев Стива отдается возбуждением в паху. В любом случае, он никогда не обещал, что у него не будет эрекции, он всё-таки всего лишь человек. Стив либо не видит, либо об этом не беспокоится, он продолжает прорабатывать мускулы на ногах Тони, а сам Тони тихонько мычит, чтобы избежать более очевидных сексуальных звуков.  
  
— Блядь, а это приятно, — признаётся он, снова закрывая глаза и откидываясь назад. — Большинство людей просто не могут достаточно сильно надавить на подошвы чтобы делать это хорошо, но это…  
  
— Так это правильная сила нажатия? Я могу сильнее.  
  
— Нет, это идеально. Просто… С этой стороны больно, — объясняет Тони, а затем позволяет себе что-то очень близкое к стону, когда Стив находит особенно напряженные мышцы.  
  
— Извини, — вздыхает он, закусывая губы.  
  
— Не извиняйся, — убеждает Стив, его голос все ещё шелковистое низкое мурлыканье, которое напоминает Тони, что независимо от того, насколько он честен, в этом больше  _заинтересован_  Стив. — Мне нравится, что тебе это приятно, — Тони смотрит на лицо Стива, уверяясь в том, что тот покраснел, а затем оглядывается чтобы увидеть, что эрекция Стива находится в каком-то дюйме от его пятки.  
  
— Круто, — выдыхает Тони, снова закрывая глаза, — и все в выгоде.  
  
— М-м-м-м, — соглашается Стив и продолжает массаж, теперь начиная с подушечки за пальцами. Со своей стороны, Тони снова подает голос, но теперь не сдерживает случайных звуков чистого удовольствия, будь то стон или хрюканье или почти смущающий хныкающий вздох. Стив упорно заканчивает с одной ногой и повторяет все на второй. К тому моменту, когда он, кажется, прекращает, Тони почти дремлет. Когда он открывает глаза, чтобы проверить Стива, то встречает его чертовски возбуждённый взгляд. Зрачки расширены, Стив пристально смотрит на ноги Тони, и, возможно так же давится слюной, как Тони на действительно хороший член, правда, возможно, это немного менее альтруистично.  
  
— Эй, — бормочет Тони, потому что он никогда не мог перестать думать о его члене. — Поправь меня, если я не прав, но… Ты выглядишь так, будто хочешь прижать мою ногу к своему члену, прямо сейчас, Кэп. Если приятно просто держать ее в руках, просто подумай, как приятно будет почувствовать её там. Взгляд Стива впивается в Тони, и он уверен, что его собственные зрачки сейчас также расширены, а лицо покраснело, но уже нет смысла пытаться скрыть это. — Ты управляешь. Я хочу чтобы тебе было комфортно.  
  
Стив смотрит ещё мгновение и кивает, — Да… пожалуйста.  
  
Тони дарит ему успокаивающую улыбку. — Продолжай. Помни, ты можешь использовать мои ноги, как тебе нравится, большой парень.  
  
Стив кусает свои губы, сильно, а затем суетливо пересаживается, откидываясь назад, к другому подлокотнику. — Может быть, если ты… продвинешься до конца ты мог бы… ?  
— Хороший план, — соглашается Тони и скользит задницей по подушкам, перекладывает остальные, продолжая наблюдать, как Стив снимает свои штаны и нижнее бельё и садится, сгибая одну ногу в колене, а вторую опуская на пол. Его член великолепно покрасневший, тяжёлый, с капелькой смазки, и Тони облизывает губы, прежде чем вспомнить свою фразу. — Твой шаг, — напоминает он Стиву, тот кивает, достаточно уверенный теперь, не колеблется прежде чем схватить ногу Тони и прижать изгибом к яйцам, только пальцы дотягиваются на полпути.  
  
—  _Фак_ , — восклицает Стив, и глаза Тони расширяются, несмотря на контекст. — о, мой…- он уходит от прикосновения просто надавив на ногу Тони.  
  
— У тебя здесь нет смазки, не так ли? — Стив хмурится, а затем несколько раз плюет в руки, прежде чем потереть ногу Тони и свой член. — Правильно… сделай сам, — бормочет Тони, но Стив почти игнорирует его, возвращаясь, чтобы прижаться к ноге Тони и придавить рукой с другой стороны, создавая узкое место, чтобы скользить внутри.  
  
— Не мог бы ты… говорить со мной? — Стив спрашивает, затаив дыхание, снова краснея. — Когда ты сказал… эм…  
  
— А-а, — усмехается Тони. Эту просьбу он может исполнить полностью. — Тебе нравится слышать об этом? Как прекрасно твой член ощущается под моей ногой, тебе же хорошо от этого? — Стив явно  _хнычет_  и Тони чувствует себя отомщенным за все звуки, которые издавал ранее. — Да, — бормочет тот, искренне задыхаясь на мгновение. — Тебе это нравится. Я могу кое-что попробовать? — спрашивает он, и Стив кивает отчаянно, достаточно нетерпеливо, чтобы Тони испустил мягкий смешок.  
  
— Плюнь в руку ещё раз, — направляет его Тони и Стив выполняет, затем Тони протягивает вторую ногу. — Сделай её приятно влажной, солдат. Тебе понравится.- Стив краснеет и растирает ладонью слюну по ноге Тони, а затем тот подгребает ближе и опирается на локти, чтобы немного согнуть колени и охватить с двух сторон член Стива арками ступней, поймав ствол между ними.  
  
—  _Тони_ , — стонет Стив, уставившись на то, как головка его члена выглядывает между ногами. Тони усмехается — что ж, некоторые фетишисты предсказуемы — и начинает преднамеренно медленно скользить.  
  
— Все правильно. Просто расслабься и наслаждайся. В начале ты заставил меня чувствовать себя так хорошо, а сейчас я хочу сделать хорошо тебе. — Стив тяжело сглотнул, прикованный к тому, что видит, и его член выдал ещё один чистый поток предикулята. Тони удалось поймать немного на одной ноге. — тебе нравится, как это выглядит? Ты хочешь чтобы мои ноги были такими приятными, скользкими, чтобы ты мог трахать их? — Стив хнычет, кивает. — Уверен, что это не слишком? — он делает паузу, остановившись низко на члене Стива, на мгновение нажимает внешними краями ног на яйца Стива, и получает ответ, когда взгляд Стива перестаёт быть острым, а глаза становятся затуманенными и стеклянными. Стив быстро качает головой, и Тони улыбается — просто убедился, — усмехнулся он. — Знаешь, у меня большой опыт в этом. Если я собираюсь использовать свои ноги, делая что-то вроде этого, я хочу позаботиться о тебе. — он немного сдвинулся, используя подушечку перед пальцами и сами пальцы, чтобы тереть одну часть ствола покручивающими движениями, и Стив снова взвыл.  
  
— Это действительно приятно, — задыхается Стив, а Тони улыбается.  
  
— Я знаю это. Я могу сказать насколько тебе это нравится. Я с нетерпением жду, когда ты кончишь на мои ноги, Стив.  
  
—  _Тони_ , — Стив стонет низко и настойчиво, и Тони возвращается к длинным штрихам, в этот раз чередуясь, так что его ноги движутся противоположно друг другу, вверх и вниз, сжимая всю длину Стива между собой. — Тони, — вздыхает Стив.  
  
— Я знаю, солдат. Я хочу, чтобы ты пометил их тщательно и красиво, своей спермой, давай, сейчас. — не требуется большего одобрения, чем это, спина Стива выгибается, и его руки упираются в софу, голова откидывается назад, член чуть не выскальзывает из хватки Тони, когда он взрывается струей, заливая бледную кожу Тони. Тот не может не улыбаться, наблюдая за этим. Стив отчаянно срывается в оргазм, не кричит, но выпускает малозаметные вздохи, которые превращаются в звуки в конце, и это длится целую  _вечность_. Когда он закончил, Тони не пропустил ни одного проклятого вздоха, а затем достал телефон, искусно устроил свои ноги с полосками спермы на стуле так, чтобы они были на виду, и щелкнул фото. — Отправлю тебе, — радостно объявляет он, а Стив просто смеётся, его голова все ещё откинута назад, и в целом он выглядит восхитительно выебанным. А Тони думает про себя, что это был лучший секс без использования члена за очень, очень долгое время.  


***

  
  
Оказывается, что Стив удивительно невозмутимо относится к идее, что он занимается случайным сексом с парнем. Конечно, Тони уважает его границы, и они начинают встречаться пару раз в неделю, в основном, обменивая массаж ног на мастурбацию ими же, в разных вариациях. Стив начинает делать фотографии, со своим художественным видением, и просит Тони по-разному позировать ему, даже до начала сессии, с босыми незапятнанными ногами. Пару раз Тони публикует фото своих ног в instagram, конечно, в каком-нибудь невинном контексте — один раз на песке, с весёлой надписью «на пляже!»; в другой раз опираясь на край ванны («к сожалению, даже миллирдерам приходится купаться»). И, когда его спрашивают, Тони уверяет Стива, что для него это весело, и это действительно так, особенно когда Стив продолжает достаточно позитивно реагировать на грязные-грязные выражения Тони. Он не может не заметить некоторых тенденций сабмиссива в Стиве, сосредоточенных вокруг его фетиша, и поэтому, через месяц или около того, чтобы это было комфортным, Тони предлагает попробовать что-нибудь другое.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Все остаётся в исходных параметрах. Не прикасаться ничем, кроме моих ног. Я просто подумал, что ты мог бы играть в разные вариации этой игры. Доверяешь мне?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Великолепно, — усмехается Тони. — Ты можешь раздеться и лечь на пол на спину прямо здесь? Они в личной гостиной Тони, и он указывает в место на толстом ковре за диваном. Стив краснеет, но не возражает, аккуратно снимает с себя одежду, сворачивает и кладёт на диван, прежде чем опуститься на пол.  
  
— Хорошо. Вот о чем я подумал, — объясняет Тони, привлекая внимание Стива лёгким толчком в ногу. Я знаю, ты наслаждался тем, что мы делали раньше. Но какая досада, что только твои руки и член использовали шанс прикасаться к моим ногам. Стив резко всасывает воздух, распахивает глаза, а его член дергается, явно демонстрируя интерес. Тони улыбается.  
  
— Дело в том, что мы можем сделать это  _гораздо_  более… всеобъемлющим, — продолжает Тони, низко и грязно, когда поднимает ногу и обрисовывает изгиб бедра Стива, держась за спинку дивана для равновесия.  
  
— О, боже, — вздыхает Стив. — Да, пожалуйста.  
  
— Мм. Люблю, когда ты говоришь пожалуйста, — признаётся Тони, и, хотя он задается вопросом, не слишком ли это честно, да и не совсем связанно со спецификой фетиша Стива, Стив просто стонет, когда Тони немного тыкает пальцами в ямку над костью.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Стив, когда Тони продолжает потирать это чувствительное местечко выступом за пальцами, а затем проводит дорожку до внутренней части бедра. — Ох, пожалуйста. — Тони немного приподнимает брови, но не комментирует. Вместо этого он продолжает своё исследование, лаская другое бедро, потирая выступающую тазовую кость, легко пролетает по мускулистому животу Стива.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — мурлычет Тони, затем сдвигает вес, балансируя на одной ноге на груди Стива, потом на другой. Он не идеально стабилен, но диван удерживает от потери баланса, и Стив уже уверенно хныкает, когда Тони мягко переносит вес с ноги на ногу и с пяток на передние части.  
  
О, боже, — стонет Стив, зажмуриваясь. Тони немного успокаивается, но возвращается на пол, не уверенный в точных способностях супер-солдатских лёгких. Когда он снова стабилен, он переходит к играм пальцами с сосками Стива.  
  
— Твоя грудь выглядит так привлекательно, — хвалит Тони, растирая один сосок, пока он не становится твердым между большим и вторым пальцами. — Напомни мне сделать снимок, когда я буду менее сосредоточен.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Стив, хотя Тони не уверен, что он действительно слушает. Он продолжает поглаживать и играть, а затем движется к ключицам Стива. Когда он утомляется стоять на одной ноге, он опускает вторую на короткий перерыв, и присматривается, когда голова Стива немедленно поворачивается в сторону и его взгляд фиксируется на ближайшей ноге Тони. Под взглядом Тони, Стив немного сдвигается, тяжело дыша, приближая свою шею.  
  
— О, — усмехается Тони. — Хочешь что-то, Стивен?  
  
— Тони, — шепчет Стив. —  _Пожалуйста._  
  
— Нет, пока ты не ответишь мне, чего ты хочешь.  
  
— Пожалуйста… позволь мне прижаться ртом к твоей ноге, — бормочет Стивен, сдержанно и почтительно. От этого член Тони действительно хочет прорваться через застежку молнию, ему приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, перед тем как дать Стиву, то чего он хочет. Они этого ещё не делали, и он честно не знал, распространяется ли на такое фетиш Стива, но прямо сейчас Стив выглядит более жадным, чем когда-либо. Подняв ногу, на которой стоял до этого, Тони опускает её в нескольких дюймах от рта Стива.  
  
— Лижи.  
  
И, блядь, Стив это делает. Отсутствие опыта он вполне замещает энтузиазмом. Язык сначала легонько пробует стопу, затем более настойчиво, как массажер для ног, но гораздо более грязно. Тони не трудился особо над обдумыванием последствий силы суперсолдата, конкретно для мышц языка, но сейчас он пожирает плоды своих преимуществ, и это сильное нажатие пьянит.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — стонет он после минуты ошеломленного молчания. — Но это просто твой язык. Ты что-то говорил про рот, — дразнит он, опуская ногу ещё ниже, накрывая лицо Стива целиком, сводом стопы на рот, а пальцами доставая до бровей. Стив отвечает красиво и жадно, он продолжает лизать, но также захватывает кожу ртом, тянется к ней губами. Спустя некоторое время он отклоняет голову в сторону и прижимается ртом к арке стопы, а затем всасывается так сильно, что Тони приходится сильно прижать свой член, чтобы избежать смущающей реакции.  
  
— Иисус Христос, Стив, — бормочет он, и парень явно воспринимает это как поощрение, слегка кусаясь, когда Тони не останавливает его сразу при нажатии зубов. Ноги Тони никогда не были особенно интенсивной эрогенной зоной, но, возможно, дело в Стиве Роджерсе, засасывающем любую часть тела так, что разграничение таких зон становится неактуальным. Он позволяет Стиву обсасывать и вылизывать эту ногу своим языком, пока ему не приходится переносить вес, а затем стонет, когда Стив внезапно перекатывается на бок прежде, чем Тони успевает поднять другую ногу, язык ловко пробирается по верхней части. Стив выглядит невозмутимым, глаза стеклянные, и Тони решается.  
  
— Дрочи себе. Кончи со ртом на моих ногах.  
  
Стив всхлипывает и тянется вниз, чтобы схватить себя без лишних поощрений, скручиваясь, чтобы посасывать и прикусывать лодыжку. Тони начинает чувствовать слабость в коленях и сдвигается, чтобы сесть на спинку дивана, давая Стиву больше доступа, когда его ноги поднимаются над полом.  
  
— Вот, хороший мальчик, — бормочет Тони, сжимая спинку дивана до белых костяшек.  
  
— Втяни пальцы, тебе же это нравится?  
  
—  _Да_ , — Стив выдыхает, будто каждая новая идея Тони лучшая в мире, а Тони не может представить, чтобы Стив не думал о некоторых из них сам по себе, в течение стольких лет, фантазируя на привязи, может быть, его разум слишком сложно устроен чтобы давать четкие инструкции сейчас. Вид Стива сосущего большой палец Тони, а затем неожиданно позволяющего своим губам широко растянуться, принимая  _все пальцы_  правой ноги Тони в рот, заставляет Тони оказаться близко к тому, чтобы взорваться, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Стив сдвинулся назад, откинул голову до предела, широко развел ноги, когда пальцы его руки быстро двигались по члену, и, когда Тони попытался провести согнутыми пальцами внутри по мягкому языку Стива, бедра Стива внезапно подскакивают, а глаза распахиваются, будто он застал себя врасплох, когда выстреливает прямо себе на живот. Осторожно, Тони притягивает свою ногу, как только Стив заканчивает, его улыбка мягкая и заботливая, он дотягивается до вытянувшегося по животу Стива беспорядку. Было бы странно, если бы Стив  _не_ оставил сперму на его ногах после одной из сессий, и Стив просто тихо стонет в знак благодарности, делая последние движения по мягчеющему члену, слабые окончательные судороги.  
  
— Что ж… Выглядит, как будто это сработало, — предполагает Тони, и Стив просто вылаивает низкий смех.  
  
— Я бы… Сказал, — соглашается он, отдышавшись. Тони посмеивается, щелкнув пару фотографий своей ноги на животе Стива, прежде чем выхватить платок военно-морского флота из кармана рубашки и вытереть свою кожу и Стива внизу, выполняя их своеобразный ритуал.  
  
— Чувствуешь себя хорошо? — спрашивает Тони, наклоняясь рядом со Стивом, чтобы проверить, что в этот раз не рискует получить сперму на ковре.  
  
— Да. Это было… Интенсивно, — признаётся Стив и внезапно снова краснеет. — Эм, ты не против…? — он отворачивается, выглядя виноватым, и Тони хмурится.  
  
— Что происходит? Я уверен, что я не буду, что бы это ни было.  
  
— Я просто… Я не хочу тебя дразнить, — бормочет он, еле выговаривая слова. — Но ты возможно… Ты подержишь меня немного? Это было… Много.  
  
— Ох, — усмехается Тони, и это вовсе не удивительная просьба, учитывая то, насколько ошалевшим выглядит Стив, совсем не так, как обычно. — Да, конечно, я могу. Я не собираюсь выдуть все мысли из твоего разума, а потом отказать в обнимашках, это просто грубо, — поддразнивает он. Выражение лица Стива снова смягчается и расслабляется, и Тони помогает ему подняться на кушетку и, когда они садятся, обхватывает руками. — Серьёзно. Всегда, когда это тебе нужно, ты не дразнишь меня.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Стив и его мускулы снова становятся слабыми и мягкими, щека покоится на груди Тони. Тони оставляет поцелуй на его макушке, и устраивается, его эрекция все ещё твердая и несильно давит на бедро Стива.  


***

  
  
— Эй, эм… Прежде чем мы начнем.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я просто подумал… Ты бы хотел дрочить, может быть? После того как мы закончим?  
  
Тони смотрит на Стива секунду, они сидят лицом к лицу на диване, как часто в начале сессий. — Э-э… Я надеюсь, это не шокирующе, или ещё что, но я обычно это и _делаю_.  
  
— Нет, — Стив смеётся. — Я… Догадывался. Я имею в виду передо мной. Ты бы хотел дрочить, когда я ещё здесь? Или во время?  
  
Тони облизывает губы, немного сдвигаясь из стороны в сторону. — Чувствую будто это вопрос с подвохом.  
  
Стив нежно улыбается, качая головой. — Это не так. Я имею в виду… Мне было бы комфортно. Если ты захочешь.  
  
— Серьёзно? Ты не просто… Я не знаю, из альтруизма или благодарности или…  
  
— Нет. — Стив протягивает руку и кладет на колено Тони. — Я думал об этом. Это действительно не беспокоит меня. Или… Полагаю… мне нравится эта идея, — признаётся он с довольно сильным румянцем. — Я имею в виду, фетиш, думаю он распространяется на тебя, когда ты его удовлетворяешь. Я люблю, когда мы этим занимаемся, и я вижу, что ты хочешь этого. Что ты наслаждаешься этим.  
  
— О. Правда. Тогда… я действительно, действительно  _хочу_ , ���— признаётся Тони, и Стив ярко улыбается, срывая с себя рубашку через голову.  
  
— Удивительно, — заявляет Стив, напористо стягивая брюки и нижнее бельё, а затем сползает на ковёр, удобно расположив голову как раз под местом, где Тони спрятал ноги на диван. Тони смеётся.  
  
— Ждешь с нетерпением? — Стив просто невинно улыбается ему, и Тони дергает головой, освобождая ноги и опуская одну на грудь Стива, а вторую прижимая к его щеке. Стив улыбается и прижимается к ней лицом, а Тони даёт ему пару моментов форы, перед тем как сдвигается в более удобную для облизывания позу. — Сделай это красиво и мокро, — направляет он, — она скоро будет рядом с твоим членом. — Стив скулит и приступает к работе, а Тони, потому что теперь может, позволяет себе вырваться из джинсов и мягко сжимает для начала, глядя на энтузиазм Стива. Действительно, если есть что-то, что доходило до него дольше всего остального, так это то, каким блядски бесстыдным может быть Стив, когда получает возможность надеться ртом на его ноги.  
  
— Готов поспорить, что ты представлял себе это, — раздразнивает Тони, потирая ногой, слегка касаясь открытого рта Стива. — Ты знаешь, миллионы людей смотрят мой instagram канал, и видели фото моих ног, но только ты достаточно грязный, чтобы думать об этом, как о порно. — Стив скулит, немного кивает головой, но не останавливается, добившись того, чтобы удержать ногу Тони, и продолжает пробираться языком по каждому дюйму доступной кожи. После избавления от необходимости держать вес своего тела, Тони становится гораздо удобнее, и он сосредотачивается на второй ноге, потирая соски Стива пальцами. — Думаю, тебе это нравится, — бормочет он. — Мне кажется, тебе нравится, что я знаю, что за чистой картинкой ты такой грязный-грязный мальчик. Просто шлюшка для моих ног. — Это риск, но риск рассчитанный. К счастью, ответ Стива в том, что его будто коснулись оголенным проводом, он прижимает рот к стопе Тони и отчаянно всасывает.  
  
— О да, вот, хороший мальчик, — стонет Тони, делая несколько медленных твёрдых движений. — Ты же знаешь, что мне нравится использовать тебя так. — Желая большего, Тони отодвигает ногу под отчаянный скулеж Стива и придвигается ближе по дивану. — Не волнуйся. Я позабочусь о тебе. Развернись наоборот и двигайся сюда, — направляет Тони и ждет, пока Стив сядет, чтобы поднять мокрую ногу к его члену, придавливая к животу. Он тянет сухую ногу Стиву, который сразу хватает ее, немного разворачивая в суставе, и начинает сосать пальцы Тони.  
  
— Да, — стонет Тони. — Пять баллов за инициативу. — Многозадачность становится сложноватой, и он переключает внимание на член Стива, используя давление на живот для коротких быстрых мазков, в одном темпе с движением своей руки. Стив благодарно стонет, сейчас, когда ему позволили трогать себя, Тони готов кончить только от сильных посасываний его пальцев, которые отдаются электрическими сигналами прямо в член. — Ебать, Стив, — стонет он. — Ты сейчас заставишь меня кончить. — он говорит это в качестве предупреждения, но Стив, кажется, воспринимает как поощрение и просто всасывает сильнее, задвигая большой палец Тони в рот и принимаясь за местечко, где он присоединяется к ноге. Руками он впивается в мышцы арки ноги, и Тони сам удивляется, когда его неожиданно настигает оргазм, он быстро ловит свой член, чтобы быть уверенным, что не кончит на лицо Стива.  
  
Стива, похоже, не волнует, что нога Тони на его члене прекратила движение, он просто перекладывает руку с одной лодыжки на другую и удерживает её на месте, пока трет его. Потрясенный зрелищем, Тони улыбается и гладит лицо Стива пальцами — Хорошая маленькая ступня, — отзывается тот. — Ты так хорошо делал это со мной. Кончи сейчас также. — Это занимает секунд 30, перед тем как Стив раскрашивает ногу Тони и свой живот спермой. — Мм, — Тони улыбается. — Мой любимый лосьон. — Стив повержено стонет, но с улыбкой поворачивается к Тони, закрыв глаза.  


***

  
  
— Я думаю… я на тебя давлю, — признаёт Стив за бокалом Merlot. Тони мысленно награждает себя за то, что не выплюнул свой язык и поднимает брови. По крайней мере, теперь он понял, почему Стив предложил вино, перед тем как окунуться в их обычный стиль работы.  
  
— Прости, не мог бы ты… тщательно обдумать это?  
  
Стив краснеет, становясь наполовину темнее вина, но продолжает. — Я думаю… нет, я знаю… что я тебя. Я имею в виду, что я до сих пор не… в сексе, например, помимо того, что мы уже делаем. Идея гомосексуального секса не возбуждает меня, как секс с женщинами, но ты… я все время хочу тебя поцеловать, — Тихо признаётся Стив, глядя в свой стакан. — И то, каким ты позволяешь мне себя чувствовать… лёгкость в моей голове, и просто… безопасно… дело не только в фетише. А в том, что ты меня привлекаешь. Я знаю, что это странно, я имею в виду, я понимаю, что недостаточно иметь секс, чтобы это были настоящие отношения…  
  
— Эй, остановись здесь, — прерывает его Тони, протягивая руку и кладя ему на колено. — Я только что услышал, что ты чувствуешь. И что тебе нравится то, что мы делаем, но также, ты хочешь целоваться и, возможно… больше ясности? Или менее основанным на обмене? — Стив неопределенно кивает. Тони улыбается. — Ну, детка… Ненавижу тебя обламывать, но то, что мы делаем, это определённо секс.  
  
Стив смеётся. — Я знаю, но… я не знаю, может, захочу сделать тебе минет или, знаешь… другие виды секса. Я хочу встречаться с тобой, но мне не кажется справедливым, просить тебя об этом, если я не могу предложить тебе нормальный секс.  
  
Тони широко улыбается от этих объяснений. — Как будто мне нужен нормальный секс в сравнении с этим. Ты видел себя, когда кончаешь, Роджерс?  
  
— Ну… нет, — признаёт Стив, у него все ещё розовые щеки.  
  
— Мм, тогда я добавлю это в список. Стратегическое размещение зеркал. Но серьёзно. Мне нравится такой секс. Он действительно хорош. Честно, мне говорили, что я не лучший бойфренд, но, если ты хочешь продолжать заниматься нашим странным сексом, плюс поцелуи, я полностью за.  
  
— О… Хорошо. Отлично, — Стив усмехается и глотает вино, а Тони не может не наклониться вперёд и не взять то, что ему предложили, одной рукой прижимая шею Стива сзади. То как он вздыхает, расслабляется, и доверяет ему, стирает все сомнения Тони, и то как рот Стива идеально совпадает с его, податливо, но не пассивно, позволяя поцелуям перейти из мягких и изучающих в долгие и горячие, все это делает его уверенным, что Стив не собирается уходить или испытывать гей-панику.  
  
— Ты, эм… ты хочешь сейчас заняться этим с ногами, или мы можем сделать это позже? — неожиданно спрашивает Тони, но Стив ярко улыбается и ставит свой бокал на боковой столик, вслед за бокалом Тони.  
  
— Я хочу сделать это позже, — отвечает Стив, беря Тони за руку и возвращая её на шею, а затем сдавливая его пальцы, пока он не сожмет их сильнее. — Ах-х… да… хорошо, — выдыхает Стив, прямо перед тем, как Тони снова захватывает его рот.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте перейти по ссылке и поставить автору Kudos)


End file.
